Shudders (Hermione's POV)
by Aliko Kinav
Summary: A piece showing Hermione being broken. And how Draco helped. This is the second piece. First was in Draco's POV. This is more angsty.


**Author's note: So I ended up writing this as well :P And this, my friend said was angsty :/ But that was what I wanted. This was what I wanted. La la la.**

**Anyway, sorry about the long wait. I am particular about the format etc. So I only post my best. And this one has been sitting on my laptop, UNEDITED!**

**Sorry abt the long wait. Enjoy.**

**Aliko Kinav**

* * *

**Shudders**

He was shaking. Shudders. She stared at him, detached. She had just screamed herself hoarse. The dryness of her cold cheeks were odd, but no tears would spill. She couldn't be bothered. Her life had just gotten messed up. So crazy. Her wand was taken away. Molly had cast a worried gaze on her, through all the tears. But this people obviously forgot. She knew wandless magic. It wouldn't take more than a second to - His silent sobs were annoying her. She went closer. She placed a rough palm on his shoulder. He was so cold. She murmured something. She didn't know, nor care. She just wanted it to stop. So she could go about her plans.

XXX

There were so many tombs. She didn't know how she survived till today. It could have been Molly's words. All the woman would say was "Please Dear. I have lost them both. I can't lose you too." She would repeat over and over again. Tears clogged her throat, but still she would say them. She would hug. And cry. But her hugs and tears were wasted. "Soon," she thought. "Just this. Then, I am coming. Wait for me," she said in her mind. Conversations in her mind were common. She wouldn't let the words escape. After a few minutes, she couldn't stand it. Couldn't stand there, looking. Just looking. She looked away, and started wandering. Wandered all around till she saw him. His annoying shudders stopped her that day. She wanted to ask him. Ask him why. She stepped closer. She heard murmurs. Murmurs of how _she _doesn't deserve a proper burial. After all that _they _had done. She stared. At the tomb. At him. He was shaking. Not so much. But she could see it. Hands clenched so hard that his hand should have been broken. She scrutinised it. She wanted to feel it. She unclenched the fist. Waits for a moment. And when the hand re-clenched, with hers in between, it was agony. For the first time, tears came. When he glanced at her, she smiled. Another first, after all that had happened.

XXX

She sat there. Staring at the walls. That's all she did. See the doctor, and stare at her walls. Sometimes, she bumped into him. They never talked. But sometimes, she would hold his hand. He never squeezed that hard again. But he held it. Not too loose, not too tight. They met by accident, then on purpose. He never asked for anything. Always accepting what she could give. If she didn't talk, it was ok. He wouldn't talk. But he would communicate with her. Nudges, expressions. Tiny things. She would smile sometimes. Most of the time, she observed the rest of the world. Some pretended she didn't exist, some didn't like them together. She couldn't care less.

XXX

Since that one time she saw him leaving. And returning with such pain, she followed. She stayed out there for however long he stayed in. He would be the first person out. The first few times, he missed her. He put his head down, hands deep in his pockets till she placed a scarred hand on him. He paused, focused on her and then stood still. She didn't know why she did it. Maybe she wanted to be squeezed. Squeezed as hard as that first time. Squeezed till she couldn't breathe. Till she didn't have to breathe. But when she placed her hands around him, he hugged her back. Gently. As if he might break her. And he didn't want to. She wanted it though. And when she squeezed harder. He started shuddering again. She rubbed gently. Then they stayed still, till the shivering stopped. Then they held hands and left.

XXX

He must be crazy she thought, as she held her father's arm and started the walk. While she was put in that room, all she wondered about was, if he would show. Then she wondered if anyone would show. They had left. Left that world together. Left the misery and death behind, or tried to. He was smiling at her, or what she knew was his smile. Lips curved very slightly, eyes light. She smiled back. There must be something wrong, because people were smiling, enjoying. How could there even be any happiness left? She looked around. Molly was there. Tears of joy in her eyes as she watched. He pulled back her veil. Did she say her vows already? She couldn't remember. He gazed at her, deep into her eyes. He smiled, genuine. And she couldn't help it, she smiled back.

It would never be ok. Not now, not ever. She wondered why she existed, why _he _made her stop before she did anything to herself. She didn't know. Didn't care.


End file.
